The Love of a Rider
by fdquesada
Summary: Izlanzadi has a proposal for Eragon. One that will change his life. Will it draw him and Arya together or rip them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eragon sat outside his tent, pondering over the deaths of Oromis and Glaedr. He missed them bitterly. Saphira mourned them as well. 'I am alone now.'

'No never alone little one. We have Arya, Nasuada, Orik, Roran, Katrina, and remember Glaedr's Eldunari is with us.'

"That doesn't make it easier."

They hushed then, as Arya came to join them. She looked at him concernedly and sat next to him, "How do you fare, Shadeslayer?" Asked the elf kindly.

"Why do you want to know?", a bite was in his voice when he responded. Before his companion could answer, Eragon sighed and shook his head, "Forgive me Arya Svit-kona. I am slightly distraught as of recently."

"Eragon, you are allowed to grieve, and know I will be here if you need me." As Arya replied, Eragon visibly stiffened and began to weep perfusely. She suddenly grabbed him and held him to her. "Shh Eragon, it will be okay. I promise. Let us go, Nasuada needs us for a meeting."

Eragon drew away from her slowly, obviously reluctant to leave the warmth of her arms. She smiled at him. His reaction, however, was unexpected. Instead of smiling in return, his eyes darkened considerably. Before she could ask him, he turned his head and annoyance sparked his eyes as he looked behind her. Arya turned to see Trianna heading torwards them. Arya let go of Eragon immediately and instead slid into his mind. Once she had touched his mind and he had immediately allowed her in.

"Shadeslayer, elf. Nasuada wishes to speak with you."

Eragon forced himself to be cordial and responded with a brisk thanks. Arya sent him comforting thoughts. Eragon grimaced but then smiled at his beautiful elven friend. He gently nudged her out of his mind. He didn't want to let himself lose self-control.

Arya seemed to recieve the message and quickly left his mind and threw him a quick smile. They walked together to Nasuada's courtyard.

When they arrived, Roran, Orrin, Orik, and Nar Garvzhog were also there. Izlanzadí sat in the mirror.

"Greetings Eragon and Arya. I called you here to discuss a theory that I have." Surprisingly it was Izlanzadí who spoke first, "As you know, Brom, your father, was a Rider. His father, was Vrael. You know Vrael's history. Oromis was also the son of a Rider. What I mean to tell you is that throughout the years, the children of Riders have become Riders themselves. In every case."

Arya asked, "So history aside, what is it that you plan to ask of or tell us, Your Majesty?"

Eragon was busy in thought, his mind speeding as understanding flowed through him. Before they could say anything else, Eragon stated, "You want me to have a child."

Izlanzadí nodded, "I have thought long and hard about this and I have discussed this with Nasuada and Orik, we agree. If you are willing, we wish for you to have a child. I understand this is hard to ask, but we believe this is the best way to ensure the training of a new Dragon Rider."

Eragon sighed and then decided to speak to Saphira, "I agree with what she says Saphira. She speaks truthfully, but what do you think?"

Saphira replied so that all could hear, 'It is a good plan. However I do have requirements, as this child will as much be mine as his, albeit in an indirect way.'

"What are your requirements, Oh Great One?" Izlanzadí's voice was filled with respect.

'First I must be the one to choose his mate. You will assemble a group of women who meet my requirements. Second, she must be an elf.'

This caused a stir, Eragon fidgeted, Arya stiffened, Nasuada's face went cold, and Izlanzadí's face was warped with confusion. "Why Dragoness, must she be an elf? This restricts our choices greatly."

"I believe I must answer this one Saphira." Eragon spoke for the first time in a while, "I am human, however as a Rider, if I survive this war, I will live for hundreds if not thousands of more years. I cannot in good conscience take a human wife knowing that within fifty years she would die. Nor could I take numerous wives throughout the years, it would be too painful for myself and it would be disrespectful to take a mate simply to please my desires. I know I have spoken to Roran over this subject, and I believe he would agree with me. I cannot take a human mate. I will also, if she is willing, bind myself to her in the ancient language. The reason I do fhis is because, while we are planning to end this war with a viable solution, we must plan for of the consequences of this decision that will happen after this war. An elven mate would also allow her to leave me if she so chose to do-"

'No Eragon, that is my third requirement, if we go through this, the maiden must be willing to go through this and if we should win this war, she must be able to realize that this child will bind her forever to him. I will not allow Eragon to go through emotional pain for any of your sakes. No she must be willing to remain as his mate through the rest of his life.'

Islanzadí looked tired, "Do you have any other requirements Saphira Brightscales?"

'Yes, fourth, she must be older than him. Naivety is to great a risk in this game you have chosen to play. She must be at least twenty years older. Maximum of one hundred and fifty years older than him. My final requirement is that the child and mother be given quarters in Ellesméra, this is to protect the child, mother, and to an extent Eragon. Whether we like it or not, if this bond is formed, than emotional attachment will be created, this creates an extra weakness for Eragon. We understand duty, but Orik, Roran, and especially you Your Majesty, would understand family loyalty. Another advantage of having residence in Ellesmera, is that the child would have the best education possible. Do you agree to my terms?'

Izlanzadí nodded with relief, "I will have a list made by the end of the week, how will you choose Saphira?"

'That is for me to know.'

Eragon spoke, "I have a single requirement. She must be willing. I do not want to take a mate who simply does it out of duty. For myself to produce a child, both sides must be completely willing to bare their souls if need be. The elves consider the consummation of love as its highest form, I will not betray this as it would cause grief for my family, my people, myself, and through that, our cause."

Orrin broke his silence, "Shadeslayer, if given a choice who would you choose as your... mate? And also, why can you not take a mate for a single night, allowing for the lady to be human?"

Eragon's face spoke anguish as he was forced to remember Arya's rejection. Saphira sent him love through their bond. Izlanzadí noticed it immediately, and Arya stiffened suddenly, worry and anger flashing briefly in her eyes. Orik's face spoke of his anger and his grief over the pain his brother endured. After a moment, Eragon spoke, his voice barely above a whisper yet it rang perfectly in their ears, "I will save you the wrath of the elves, the dwarves, and Saphira by not answering that question. The woman I would prefer would not take me, and as I have said, I will NOT take an unwilling mate. I will NOT disrespect her by telling YOU her name. As for why I cannot take a human mate for a single night is that if it was a human I would have to become her husband and I believe I have already explained that. Now if you will excuse me, I need to gather my thoughts."

As the meeting finished, Eragon rushed from the tent. He didn't glance back as his name was called by a familiar voice. Arya begged him to return, but he continued forward.

He reached his tent, and he sat down on his cot. They wanted him to give them a child. He could do this, and he would for the sake of the many. At least if the child did not become a Rider, it would have a future in Ellesmera. But who would the mother be? Who could be the mother? He loved Arya, but knowing her she would make sure to stay off the list. She didn't nor would she ever be willing to be his mate. He began to sob on his cot, his tears spilling across his face.

A knock at the tent interrupted his crying. Eragon glanced up as Roran and Arya came in. At the sight of Arya, he sighed lightly. This would roughen their friendship. Arya held her mask, but Eragon could see the guilt and anguish in her eyes. Roran grimaced upon hearing the sigh and looked openly at his cousin, "How are you holding up Eragon?"

"I will be fine, I guess. Entering an arranged relationship. I always thought I would take a mate for love Roran, never to give the Varden a second hope." Eragon kept his gaze on the ground.

Arya spoke, "You don't have to do this Eragon. There must be another way."

"Oh but I do, Arya Svit-kona. In this case I will submit, in any case, I know Saphira will choose in both my best interests and tastes. I am glad about the age requirement. I need someone who will ground me to the reality of things.

Roran glanced at Arya before asking, "What about our prior conversation? I thought you would surely go against it based on what you told me."

"The game has changed Roran, I would love to stick by what we discussed that night, however, in this case, even though I loathe doing it, I must yield." Eragon looked at his cousin when he spoke before returning his gaze to the ground. "The night is late, and I need time to think about this. Good night Roran, good night Arya Svit-kona."

Roran nodded and left immediately. Arya however stayed for a moment before she cupped his cheek. "Do not stress yourself over this. Things may yet end well Shadeslayer." She then left and Eragon laid down as Saphira slipped into his mind and asked, 'I hope you are okay with my requirements.'

'Of course Saphira, thank you. I love you. I know that you have my best interests at heart and will do what is necessary for me.' Eragon sent his love and gratitude over their link.

'I love you too little one. Now get some rest.'

'Good night Saphira. I love you.'

With that the Blue Rider fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but I have been very busy, but here it is. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

At the end of the week Eragon woke at dawn when a knock sounded at his tent post.

"Eragon, it is I."

Arya.

"Come in!"

Arya came in and initiated the elven greeting. Eragon responded in kind, then asked in her tongue, "How may I help you Arya Svit-kona?"

"Please, let there be no more formalities between us. I wanted to speak with you about a certain personal matter and I seek your advice my friend. May we go somewhere more private?"

Eragon was partially taken back by her words and the knind way she said it. He hid it well, however behind a mask, "Arya, your words honor me more than you know, I know of a better place to speak."

With that Eragon abrubtly stood up and led the way out. For him it was painful to be near her when he knew that by the end of the week he would be mated to another. She followed him, silently informing his guards of their intentions.

Eragon led her to a small brook of the path. He sat on a rock and Arya sat next to him. Eragon decided to get to the point quickly, "What ails you Arya?"

"I was asked to oversee the selection process for your mate by Saphira, and after sometime searching through possibilities, no one matches the all of the requirements. Well one of the possibilities, is just not willing. She fears the problems it would cause."

Eragon asked, "Who is she?"

Arya sighed, "She is a woman of the Royal House. She fears that when you discover who she is, you will automatically reject her. She is a woman that has always been loyal to our cause, however, she fears that this will hinder her duties as they are now, not to mention she fears the bond that will be formed with you and how you will respond to having this sort of attachment in your life".

Eragon was confused, "How is this a personal problem? I wouldn't reject any elf. Not because I see them as something to be gained but rather because I have the highest respect for all elves and for one to be willing to mate with me is something I appreciate."

Arya laughed bitterly, "You would reject this elf. Saphira fears you will."

"I still don't see why I would."

Arya turned her head slightly, avoiding his eyes, "Because I am pretty sure you would reject the woman that has broken your heart twice."

Eragon swallowed, "You are willing?"

Arya sighed, "It is my duty."

"No don't give me that Arya," Eragon grabbed her jaw so that she was looking at him, "I don't want that. Not from you. From anyone else yes, but not from you. I cannot ask you to be my mate. Consumation is the highest form of love in Elven culture. It involves the baring of souls. Can you honestly say that you are willing to give me all of you."

"So you don't want me?"

"That is not what I mean Arya. Because I want you more than anything else. If I could, I would take you away from this war not because you are a female, but because I love you so much I would be demolished if you were killed regardless of how you feel about me. I would be the happiest man in the world if you were the mother of my child. That being said, I would hate myself if you forced yourself to mate with me just to fulfill a duty. That is why I want the person to be willing. Any other way would be considered rape. For me, if you were with me just to produce a child in a loveless union, it would be as if I was raping you, using your body for my own pleasure, rather than giving you love you deserve."

Arya turned her head, "I have my reasons, okay?"

"Then explain them to me, as I can not see how you could possibly agree to this, especially, since you rejected me twice. Please explain it to me. If this is truly what you want then I shall agree to it, as it seems that Saphira chose you. Is this what you want Arya?"

Arya looked into his eyes and converted to the tongue of the elves, "Do you love me, Eragon?"

Eragon was slightly surprised by this question, but answered none the less, in her language, "I do love you, with my entire heart, soul, and body."

Arya seemed to relax and slightly smiled at his admissison, "Then know this, Rider. I want to be your life mate, if you will have me."

Eragon was speechless, as she made her own admission in the ancient language. He smiled before surprising her and pulling her into a hug. Arya hugged him back and smiled into his neck. They broke apart and Arya grabbed his hand and led him to Nasuada's pavillion.

Upon their arrival, Eragon noticed that all of the Varden leaders and allies were present in the room, including Queen Islanzadi of the elves. He went to her, and began to initiate the elven greeting when she stopped him with a hug. This surprised Eragon, but he responded well. Saphira laughed at his series of predicaments, but kept quiet.

Islanzadí smiled at his confusion, she answered his questioning glance in the ancient language, "We are friends Rider, let us act as such. I also consider you as part of my own family due to the friendship you have extended my daughter."

Eragon smiled and nodded, "I would not trade her companionship for a thousand rich troves. She has been there for me when I needed it as much if not more than I have been for her. Do you know of Saphira's choice?"

Islanzadí smiled sadly, "I do. I beseech that you please take care of her. I could not have given her a better mate than you. If you hurt her, you will regret it." She spoke seriously and Eragon was about to respond when someone coughed purposefully. They turned to see Nasuada, with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Eragon bowed in apology and took a seat at her side. Arya sat next to him and Islanzadí sat across from him.

Nasuada turned to Eragon, "We are here to discuss the choosing of your mate. Saphira, have you come to a decision?"

Saphira's voice rumbled throughout their minds, "I have".

Nasuada asked, "And she is willing?"

Saphira rumbled an affirmative. Nasuada then asked, "Then, who is your choice, Brightscales?"

"Arya Svit-kona"

The entire room went silent. The reactions varied widely throughout the room. Orik looked pleased, Nar Garzvhog, smiled knowingly, Islanzadí showed no emotion on her face, though there was a glint of approval in her eyes. Orrin and Nasuada, on the other hand were completely shocked and slightly angry. Orrin spoke first, "How is it that he should recieve the Ambassador? She is vital to the Varden and Surda. What I want to know is this, how does Arya benefit from this?"

Eragon opened his mouth to speak, but was beat by the Queen, "Arya would not benefit at all. If anyone were to benefit it would be both Eragon and his child."

Nasuada asked, "And why is that, Your Majesty?"

Arya answered, her eyes sparking with anger, "Because I am correctly known as Arya Dröttningnu, or Princess of the Elves. Eragon would be then be properly called Eragon Könungru, or Prince of the Elves, next in line to the Knotted Throne. His child, would be born into the Royal House of Ellesmera."

Nasuada was seething, "Arya is the ambassador, and one of the Varden's greatest assets. I know Eragon has had feelings for her before, is this just an excuse for them to be together?"

Arya was livid, "How dare you-"

Before she could finish Eragon yelled, "Enough! Nasuada, you go to far. If you must know, I pursued her twice and she rejected me. In fact, I was doubtful when I found out she was the only one who made it through the selection process. However, if she is willing, then I am willing. If this continues then I will retract my support of the Varden. I will fight alongside the Varden, but not for the Varden. Nasuada choose your next words wisely."

Nasuada shrunk, looking defeated, but then perked up at a thought to change the older elf's mind, "What about your duty, Arya? Taking care of a child would hinder your duties as ambassador and surely as Princess?"

Arya replied calmly, hiding her fury and discomfort at the situation behind a carefully placed mask, "What higher duty could there be than serving the Lord Rider and bearing and raising his children? I could serve my people by providing them with a savior. As for the position of ambassador, Eragon, or another elf can easily take my position until I may return. The important thing is that Eragon recieves a mate and Saphira believes I am the best person for him. Like him, I have suffered through many losses. It would be better for his mate to be able to understand the things he has gone through and if it was his friend, it would be even better."

Orik beat Nasuada's response, "Well spoken, Arya Svit-kona. Nasuada, you must remember that in this war we must ensure that Eragon be able to fight to the best of his abilities. In addition, we need a new Rider, Arya and Eragon would produce a good child I believe. A child that even if he or she does not become a Rider, will become a great ruler for the Elves. Would you deny Eragon happiness and a new hope for the Varden, simply to keep one weapon for them? I for one support Saphira's choice. If you cannot agree Nasuada, then you have grown blind both to the needs of your vassal and your people. Remember that one day, Eragon will have to watch his child fly into battle if this plan works. The last thing anything any parents want is to send their child into battle, yet Arya and Eragon will have to send forward their firstborn child, knowing that they may die. The least you can do to alleviate this is to allow Eragon have the mate that Saphira has chosen for him."

Nasuada looked defeated, torn by the logic in Orik's statement and her desire to keep the elves in her alliance, "What of the elves, how do we know that they will not leave the alliance?"

"You think I would abandon the people of the Rider that would bring hope to my people? Do you think so little of the honor of the elves or that of my own word?" Islanzadi was livid in this moment. Nasuada wisely shook her head and apologized to the Elven Queen.

Orrin was not so wise, he blustered, "Arya is needed here on the front lines, she is one of the Varden's most valuable assets. Eragon should just take a human for a night and be done with it. Then this wouldn't be a problem."

"Do you honestly expect me to use a woman as a common whore and then never treat the situation again?" Eragon asked with a deathly calm voice.

"Of course not Shadeslayer, but why should the council approve of Saphira's choice when it takes a valuable warrior from our midst? It would be simpler." Orrin responded, not at all seemingly affected by Eragon's words.

"How about this ultimatum? Either you accept Saphira's choice or I will fight alongside the elves for the duration of the war. After that, no Rider will assist in the reconstruction of your kingdoms. That is my ultimatum." Eragon then turned and left the tent.

Roran sighed, "You two have become fools. He will not see another answer, not to mention you have managed to insult each of your allies."

Islanzadi stormed off, her eyes filled with fury. Orik merely shook his head at the two human leaders before following them out. Nar Garzvhog grunted and left the humans alone. Arya had disappeared unnoticed. Roran sighed again, "You would do well to try and make amends for this Nasuada and Orrin, or you risk not just losing them, but myself as well. We will follow Eragon. If word of this gets out, recruitment rates will crash. Fix this quickly."

Meanwhile, Eragon raced to his tent, ignoring Arya's cries to return. If she needed to speak to him, she could go to his tent. Once he entered his tent, he laid down on his bed and sighed. This was not how he imagined thing to go, also he wasn't sure how the situation changed things with Arya. He hoped she was really willing to go through this, even though he figured she did not want this at all. As he thought, Arya slipped into his tent and watched him. He hadn't noticed her, so Arya slipped in next to him, causing the Rider to turn and see who had come to bother him.

His eyes widened when he saw that it was Arya that had joined him, "Arya Svit-kona, what are you doing in my tent and in my bed?"

Arya blushed lightly, "I am to be your mate, am I not? Would not then it be fit that I come to your bed?"

Eragon looked at her in wonder then shook his head, "We do not need to do this right now. I do not wish to rush this." When Arya began to turn away, embarassed that she had made a fool of herself, Eragon turned her back to him, "We will do it. But when the time is right. Have faith in me about this. Please."

Arya nodded and sat up, her face shielded by her hair and turned away from him. Eragon sighed, "Why did you want this? I can hardly believe that you want me after you told me in the ancient language that we could never be."

Arya whispered in the ancient language, "Eka ástar ono. Eka ástar ono Eragon"

She did not think she would be able to say that, most elven couples could not say it to one another. Eragon smiled widely before replying, "Eka ástar ono Arya Svit-kona. Eka elrun ono wiol ástar edtha. Eka astar ono, iet Drottningu."

Arya turned to Eragon, surprised by his ability to say it as well. She smiled and gave him a hug that he eagerly returned. She pulled away and Eragon moved a strand of hair from her face. He patted the space beside him and she laid down next to him. He asked, "So I assume your mother approves of your decision?"

"Yes, in fact, she actually was the one that convinced me to allow this to happen. She told me not to hold back when there was so much that could change. That and that it was basically the best way to serve my people. But it was the first part that convinced me to allow this to happen."

Eragon turned onto his side so that he was facing her, "Arya, I know this situation will be hard for you, but please don't push me away again. Let me help you. Let me in more often. I am not saying you must share everything with me, but please do not shut me out. I finally have you and I do not want to lose you. If anything is wrong, tell me. Please."

Arya nodded and almost uncertainly raised her lips to his and gave him a kiss. It was mind-blowing. Eragon responded eagerly, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist. He deepened it, needing to taste her. When he pulled back he pulled her to him and rested his head against her shoulder. He asked her, "You do realize that we will eventually have to you know…" he trailed off uncertain as to what he should say next.

Arya laughed lightly, "Yes I know. At least we are both unexperienced virgins. We will be able to work through it together."

Eragon blushed, he was glad to know she was still a virgin and it pleased him that she wanted to give up her virginity to him of all people. He kissed her forehead and said, "Let us get some rest before our next meeting later this afternoon."

With that they both went to sleep. They heard Saphira whisper, 'Sleep well, little ones.' Then they knew no more


	3. Chapter 3

Eragon woke first from their nap. Arya's beautiful face was snuggled into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, amazed at how after a week of life-changing decisions, this beautiful elf in his arms would be his mate. He sighed, how was it that she could be his mate. He was so sure that she would say no. So sure, yet here she was in his arms. Saphira said, 'Be glad. Now you can protect her and have her. On top of that she cannot get mad at you for being loving to her.'

'That may be true, but how long until she tires of me? I cannot let this happen and then find out it was for nothing. I love her Saphira, but I am scared she will hurt me again. She has done it twice and now she is practically being forced to have me as her mate. Whether she was willing or not, I do not think she intended for this to happen.' Eragon sighed letting his fingers run through her hair gently once more. She stirred slightly at this and lifted her head up to look at Eragon. Her eyes immediately widened. She backed away almost hesitantly, then recognition flowed through her eyes and she relaxed, but just barely.

Eragon moved a strand of her black hair behind her ear and said in her native tongue, "You don't have to do this. I will not force you into doing this. I understand that this is a matter of duty to you, but I cannot sacrifice your happiness for this war, even to produce a child that may end it. I always wanted to be a father, and while I would love it if you were the mother, I do not want you to be unhappy. I know that you said you love me. I believe you, trust me, I do. Just know that if you ever decide to leave me I will allow you to do so."

Arya stopped him from saying anymore by plugging his lips with hers. Eragon immediately deepened it, seeking out entrance past her luscious lips. She let him in and he immediately engaged her tongue in a duel. He moaned in her mouth at her taste. She was delicious. They continued for a few moments before Saphira interceded on their making out, 'Little ones, as much as it brings light to my heart seeing the two of you engaged in such a manner, we do have a meeting with Orik and Islanzadi to attend.'

Arya asked Saphira, "Nasuada and Orrin will not join us?"

Saphira responded, 'No, it seems much as happened while you were sleeping. Orrin and Nasuada refuse to have council with them until Eragon chooses not to have Arya as a mate. They want him to choose anyone but you. They think that they can keep him contained by choosing his mate. They do not approve of my choice, simply because they feel they will lose a valuable warrior if you go home to give birth. Plus they feel it will distract Eragon from his duties.'

Eragon then said, "That may be, but it would be worse for me personally if she was here on the battlefield."

Arya turned to him, a sharp rebuke on the tip of her tongue when Eragon explained further, "I know you can defend yourself, but that does not mean I do not fear for your life each time you go into battle. I care for you so much and I fear what will become of me if you fall in battle during this war."

Arya's gaze softened, her hand brushing his cheek warmly, "You will do amazing things iet Shur'tugal. When this is over, you and I will spend much time together. I promise."

Eragon pulled her into a hug and ran his hands through her hair. A knock sounded at his tent, Eragon inquired who it was. It was Jarsha, kindly reminding him of their meeting. Eragon pulled away regretfully and smiled at Arya playfully as he pecked her on the lips. She glared at him as he pulled away and headed for the entrance. Once they left the tent, Arya's face once again became an impenetrable mask. Eragon began to worry that he had done something to upset her when he felt her mind slip into his, comforting and loving. Eragon smiled at knowing this hardened warrior beside him loved him. It was shocking yet it felt right. As if he was not meant for someone else.

Even though they did not touch through their walk to Orik's pavilion, they did not need to. Eragon felt at peace, more peace than he had for a long time and it was because Arya loved him. Arya smiled slightly at this thought before returning to the mask she had held before. They entered Orik's pavilion at hand's length apart, not allowing anyone to assume that they were together. Islanzadí smiled at them and rose to join them, "Did you get rest?" She asked in the ancient language no less.

Arya answered in the same tongue, "We did get a nap. It was interesting."

Islanzadí raised an eyebrow at Eragon, "Not having to much fun were you?"

Eragon blushed at her thinly veiled accusation, "No my Queen, we have agreed to wait momentarily. We should join our hosts. I do believe we have things to discuss."

The Queen looked interested but motioned for them to join King Orik at his table. Surprisingly, Nar Garzhvog, Roran, and Angela. Angela spoke first to Arya, "So you finally came to your senses, eh?"

Arya blushed but nodded. Eragon took a seat across from the Queen and next to Orik. Arya took the seat next to him and slipped her hand into his under the table. Orik began, "The Varden and Surda have decided to refuse to hear our counsel, simply because of the Blue Rider's mate, which was chosen by Saphira Brightscales, the one being with more authority than us all combined. The dwarves support her choice. What do the elves say?"

Islanzadí nodded, "I do support it however, I am not sure if our lords will approve, even though they may not really have a say in the mate Arya has chosen."

Orik nodded and turned to the large Urgal next to the Queen, "And you, noble Nar Garzhvog, do you approve?"

The Urgal rumbled, "Personally, the Urgals choose their mates based on the number of enemies they have defeated. By our standards, Arya Shadeslayer should be honored to have Firesword as her mate. Also they are both great warriors with good blood, it stands to reason that they would together produce a fierce warrior. The Urgalgra support Saphira's choice."

Eragon was blushing lightly at the mighty Urgal's praise. Orik nodded to the Urgal, accepting their choice. Then he turned to Roran, "And you human? What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Roran asked Eragon, "You love her do you not?"

Eragon answered immediately, "With all my heart."

Roran turned to Arya, "Can you promise me that you will not hurt him again and remain loyal."

Arya turned to Eragon, "Translate for me." In the ancient language she added, "I bind myself to Eragon, to be his mate and to guard his heart until we may both enter the void."

Eragon translated and Roran nodded, "Then I see no problem with it. We all need a bit more love in this war. Eragon cannot perform adequately if he loves one but must mate with another. I know I do not speak for Nasuada or Orrin, but for one think Arya was the correct choice."

Islanzadí turned to her daughter, "And of you? What do you want?"

Arya spoke clearly and loudly, "Eragon has been my companion since Durza and since then has become my closest friend alongside Saphira. I have known for a long time how he felt and I always rejected him. Instead he chose our friendship, even though it hurt his heart. I could not in good conscience allow him to take another mate when he so desired another. Even when put in this situation he did not ask for me to consider it just as he once long ago promised he would not pursue me without my consent. When I told him of my nomination, he instantly refused, and told me that if I chose to mate with him out of duty, rather than of willing choice that it would be no different for him as if he were to rape me. I then knew that I had made the right choice. And now I stand by that choice. I will be Eragon's mate, even if the Elven Council or Orrin and Nasuada do not approve. He has become my friend and so much more."

"Wise words princess. Eragon I do believe that this is the beginning of the epic romance I fortold for you in Teirm" Angela said laughing.

Arya turned to the Blue Rider, an eyebrow raised in question. Eragon shook his head and spoke in her mind, 'I will explain it later on when we are in private.'

Arya nodded, understanding it was a private matter for Eragon. 'You finally have the woman you love Eragon, I bet you thought it would never happen.'

'Yes that may be, but it could not have happened without Islanzadi and you. I suppose I should thank you. Saphira I feel complete now. I see that I now have my family. All of it how it should be. No two things are missing.'

'And what are they little one?' Saphira asked, suddenly curious.

'Even though no one may forgive them, you know as well as I that Murtagh and Thorn are family. We must free them so that our family may be whole. But even then not until I find you a mate. Saphira we will rescue the green egg. I promise you Saphira, you will have your mate. As I now have mine, you will have yours even if I must kill Galbatorix with my little pinkie.'

Saphira and Arya laughed at this. Eragon had not realized that Arya was listening in to their conversation. Even though it was considered rude among the Old Ones, it somehow felt right to share their thoughts with her. He decided he would ask Glaedr about it later on.

A cough sounded from the Queen of the Elves, "It seems we have lost the three of you to your thoughts. I say we adjourn for now. Eragon and Arya, please come with me to meet the Elven Council. Maybe we can settle the entirety of our plan today."

The other leaders nodded and the delegates slowly filtered out of Orik's pavilion. Arya and Eragon once again separated as they left to follow the Queen. Their minds remained joined. In fact, it was hard for Eragon to tell when one mind ended and the other began. Her memories became his and her pains and hopes became his as well and vice versa.

The three of them walked to the Queen's pavilion, followed by Saphira in the air. They reached the tent quickly and they entered. Around the room were twenty-four evenly placed mirrors. Each held the face of an Elven Noble. The Queen sat in her throne and spoke in the ancient language, "Let this session of the Council begin."

The first to speak was Lord Daethdr, "We should first discuss the joining of Eragon-elda and Arya Drottningu. How do we know this is a good idea?"

Lord Fiolr interrupted, "Of course it is not a good idea. That 'boy' is a human. It is a disgrace that he be chosen to mate with our princess. In fact it is a disgrace that he even become a Rider. The first Rider of the new Order should not have been a human. Who do you think you are Shadeslayer that you can take our princess as your mate as if she is a commoner?"

"Did you know Brom, Lord Fiolr?" Eragon asked, his anger rising. Thankfully Arya was in his mind, restraining his actions by sending him loving thoughts. Lord Fiolr shook his head, "Why would I make myself known to a Dragon Rider who could not protect his own dragon?"

Saphira roared a terrible roar, her fury great. Eragon closed his eyes and spoke quietly, "I have never thought myself worthy of Arya Svit-kona. Never. I knew I did not deserve her."

"And yet you will mate with her? And you Arya, where is your dignity, that you mate with a human that is so young, the son of Morzan, no less?" Fiolr asked angrily, "If you must take a mate in this war take an elf who can at least give you an heir to the throne."

Arya laughed coldly, "First off, he is not the son of Morzan. He is the son of Brom. Second, I would not take a mate during this war, if not that it is the best thing to do."

Islanzadi spoke next, "I was the one who asked that Eragon take a mate. Saphira Brightscales chose the requirements. And it was she that chose Arya Drottningu as his mate."

Fiolr scoffed, "Probably at his urging. Everyone knows that Eragon pursued Arya in Ellesmera."

Eragon spoke, "How dare you! How dare you accuse me of such trickery. Arya is my friend, I would never trick her into becoming my mate. You go too far Fiolr."

"It is Lord Fiolr to you, child." Fiolr seethed, "You should be punished for your insolence."

The tent shook with Eragon's booming laugh, "I may be young, but I am no child. And I will never call you 'Lord' as long as you act childishly. Tell me, you are an elf. As long as I have been with the elves, dragons are above their laws, and their decisions are seen as law. Therefore, are you willing to disrespect Saphira and the Order by rejecting her decision?"

"Of course not as long as it was she who made the decision and not you who influenced her. You may speak in the ancient language, but in any case, Saphira's choice would have been influenced by you through your bond." Fiolr's accusation remained unanswered for a moment.

Islanzadi spoke, "Saphira has asked me to inform you, Lord Fiolr, that it was her decision to make, but only stood if Arya agreed to the arrangement. It was in the end Arya's choice and that you have no right to say anything against her choice."

Fiolr turned to Arya, "So tell me princess why did you agree? Any child you produce with him will be half-human. Your child would be a disgrace to the Knotted Throne. Over that, Eragon is a human and fickle, he will leave you for a younger woman in twenty years or less."

Eragon interrupted, "Actually, that is not true. Any child produced through our union, would be only a quarter human. Glaedr Goldscales and Oromis-elda decided that at the Agaeti Blodhren, I was made into a half-elf. Hence if we produce a child it will be mainly elven."

Arya added, "And what of this war? We are producing this child as a second hope for the elves and the Varden if we fail against the King. Would you curse our cause because of your selfishness?"

Fiolr nodded, "We hold children at the highest view and yet you would send your firstborn to war."

"It pains me to do so Fiolr. However, the Queen gave words of wisdom when she asked this of me." Eragon spoke, sadness and grief present in his voice.

"What of your duties, Drottningu? Would you be able to forgo your duty to care for a child?" Fiolr asked, a sneer plastered on his face, he thought he had her cornered.

Arya sniffed, not impressed, "As I told Nasuada, what greater duty and service to my people than to provide the Lord Rider of Vroengard an heir and second hope to the rebellion. No there is no greater honor or duty in my eyes."

Daethdr then asked, "Maybe we can come to a consensus. Arya would you be willing to later on mate with an elf to provide a full-blooded heir?"

Arya turned to Eragon who shrugged, "I would not ever think to tell you what to do with your body. It is your choice."

Arya smiled slightly at him and turned to Daethdr, "I will not. Either they will accept my child, or they will risk insulting the Riders. Eragon is my mate, not any other."

Islanzadi spoke, "Enough! They will be mated. Let us vote. All in favor say 'Aye'"

All but Fiolr said 'Aye'. Eragon bowed to the elves and left the tent. Arya followed him out as he made his way to his tent. The sun was now sinking in the sky and the stars were beginning to appear in the sky. In front of his tent sat Blodhgarm and Wyrden. Arya asked Blodhgarm, "Please pack my tent and bring it here."

Blodhgarm nodded and headed off. Eragon opened the flap of his tent and Arya slipped in as he followed her. He turned to Wyrden, "We are not to be disturbed unless Murtagh is at our doorstep."

Wyrden nodded and Eragon entered into the dark tent. Arya sat on the bed and Eragon lit the candle. He felt Saphira recede from his mind. He turned to the elf on his bed, "I am very tired. Let us eat a bit and then get some rest."

Arya nodded, and said, "I will sleep here. If it is okay with you?"

Eragon nodded, "Neo ono weohnata."

Arya's impassive face crumbled as she smiled and stood up and hugged Eragon. Eragon was slightly surprised by her affection, but returned her hug. When she made to pull away, Eragon kept her in his arms and took her in for a kiss. She smiled into the kiss and when she pulled away said, "Be careful, the next time you keep me from pulling away, you might not be so lucky Rider."

Even though her tone was serious, her eyes were filled with amusement. Eragon laughed and began to make the soup for dinner. It only took a short while before it was finished. Then when they were done, Eragon followed Arya to the bed. Once there, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her back was facing him and he rested hi head on her shoulder, though he began to pull away when her body stiffened.

She stopped him however, and pulled him back to her. This time, Eragon secured his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. He wanted her so badly, yet he held back. He continued to kiss her neck, sucking in some places. Her light moans filled the tent. Finally she turned and said, "Do you love me?"

Eragon replied immediately in the ancient language, "Without a doubt. With my entire soul, heart and body."

Arya smirked, "Then show me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Love of the Rider Ch. 4**

 **A/N: First off: Thanks you guys so much your support. Unfortunately I have been dealing with many personal issues but I have not dropped this story and I will not drop this story. Obviously the beautiful thing we call the** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_ **does not belong to me but rather to Señor Christopher Paolini. Someone recently pointed it out that the story went from Islanzadí demanding Eragon takes a mate to Saphira demanding Arya mate with Eragon to appease Queen Islanzadí. I sincerely apologize if you feel this way. Hopefully I can make up for that. Also thanks for all the support. I did not realize it till recently but reviews really do help me write.**

 **THERE IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE**

Anyways onto the story:

When Eragon woke up, he felt several different emotions at once, as well as someone lying on his bed next to him. Love and wonder flowed through him as he looked down at the carpet of raven hair on his chest. He could barely believe that the night before had really happened. What he had experienced and he was sure Arya had felt, had been nothing short of amazing. They would have to meet later with Islanzadí, but for now they had done what they were supposed to do.

Eragon let his thoughts roam as Arya slept comfortably on his shoulder. A child would be an added responsibility in this war. Would a child really be the best solution to the war against Galbatorix?

While one could certainly hope for the best, even the best solution was too complex for the time frame in which Galbatorix would allow their existence.

 _Good morning little one_. Saphira's voice rang through his mind. _You had a good evening did you not?_

 _Good morning Saphira. We will have a long day today._ Eragon yawned. It was time to prepare for the maelstrom of political turmoil that would befall them today.

Beside him, Arya's body began to stir, her mind made aware of the presence of two others in the room. "Good morning Eragon and Saphira."

 _Good morning little one. Did you sleep well?_ Saphira asked. Arya nodded with a small smile on her face, "That I did."

 _That is good. Now it is time to face the day._

Eragon stood from the bed and dressed himself while allowing Arya the time to ready herself for the day. Once he was done, Arya lightly turned him around and pulled him to her so that she could kiss him deeply.

A shocked Eragon eagerly returned the Elven Princess' kiss, drinking her soul into his mind. Each of them shared the thoughts the other had and delighted in their reaction to their mating the night before.

It had been an important experience, filled with love, passion, and understanding. They both knew that the road ahead of them would be arduous and at times painful, but they were glad that they were able to recognize the importance of the act they had completed last night.

A knock sounded at the pole at the entrance of the tent and it was Eragon who went forth to answer it. Eragon was not surprised to see Jarsha.

The young boy informed Eragon that he and Arya had been summoned to go to a War Council meeting. Eragon looked at Arya curiously but said nothing as they joined hands and went to the Command Tent in the center of the camp.

They were surprised to see Nasuada and Orrin present along with the other alliance leaders. They both looked frustrated but resigned at the appearance of Eragon and Arya together.

It was Queen Islanzadí that welcomed them, "Good morning. Did you rest well?"

"Aye. That we did my Queen." Eragon's smooth voice rolled through the tent, drawing out a moment of silence before Nasuada cleared her throat, "Yes well, it is time for us to prepare. We have Belatona under our grasp, as well as Gilead. As we speak, Galbatorix's forces are massing at Dras-Leona. We need to determine our strategy from here on out."

Queen Islanzadí spoke, "One of our greatest warriors and strategists died at Gilead. I personally believe that instead of meeting at the gates of Uru'baen we should instead meet at Dras-Leona, after you defeat Belatona. We would do a great deal of damage to Galbatorix's army while also minimizing our own battlefield losses. Then we send a detachment to Melian and Furnost. Then we attack Uru'baen from the west and south. Hopefully by then the rest of the dwarves will have arrived with their army as King Orik hopes. If that is so, then we will only have to face whatever forces Galbatorix has left to guard the city. As it stands, we must defeat Galbatorix before winter, or we risk entrapment at Dras-Leona."

"Let us vote." Nasuada added. One by one all the leaders agreed to the revised battle plan. Eragon agreed this would be an excellent plan as long as Galbatorix stayed in Uru'baen. He was confident that he could hold off Murtagh and Thorn if they defended Dras-Leona. He would have his spell casters along with some of the elves finest in Dras-Leona.

Suddenly a thought came to him, "As best we know we should not have to worry about troops from Teirm, Narda or Kuasta, but are we secure in that assumption the last thing we need is for Imperial troops at our rear while facing Galbatorix's army before us."

"And what would you suggest Rider?" This was Orrin, his scorn for Eragon barely showing through. Eragon frowned for a moment before turning to Arya, "What do you think?"

Arya focused on the map before her before turning to the Queen, "If we had a small detachment of elves as a rear guard, we could push forward without much issue. Our only other option is to attack Teirm after Dras-Leona, ensuring we won't reach Uru'baen until next summer."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. If we move to attack Teirm, we could possibly deceive Galbatorix that we are seeking to retreat for awhile, giving us ample time to lay siege to Teirm. As well as further plan our siege of Uru'baen." This was Jormmandur, a commander in the Varden Army.

 _The human speaks logically. Tell the small ones, I suggest we use his plan._ Saphira's voice rang through Eragon and Arya's minds.

Eragon relayed what Saphira had suggested and it was put to a vote. It was easily passed and plans were then made to how the armies would go about in attacking Dras-Leona.

After the meeting, Islanzadí asked for Eragon and Arya to stay behind. Nasuada looked at them curiously before she too left the tent. Eragon turned to the Queen, "Yes, my Queen?"

"Everything last night, went well?" Islanzadí asked, seeming embarrassed about having to ask such a question, especially to her own daughter and her daughter's mate.

Arya herself seemed loathe to answer so Eragon went ahead and nodded in affirmation. The Queen looked relieved and smiled before leaving after some unnecessary pleasantries.

After the meeting, Eragon and Arya returned to the tent and pulled Glaedr's Eldunari from its case. Eragon cast his mind, along with Saphira and Arya towards the grieving dragon. Ever since the fall of Oromis over Gilead, Glaedr had retreated into himself and had not come out for some time. While Eragon thought that it would be it would be quite a while before Glaedr emerged by himself, they imperatively needed his advice here and now.

Feeling the storm of emotions that represented Glaedr's soul, Eragon had to avoid flinching when he felt the anger, grief, and sorrow that was raging inside the great dragon. Bracing themselves, they poured energy into his soul, simultaneously calling out to the golden dragon.

The storm that was Glaedr's mind lightened slightly, but otherwise remained obstinate to their attempts to speak with him. Part of Eragon wished to leave the dragon be, but the rational part of his brain reminded him that it was necessary that they speak to Glaedr about recent developments in the Varden, new war plans, and quite possibly most importantly, Islanzadí's idea that had led to their mating.

Finally instead of attempting to contact him, Eragon poured his memories and their attached emotions into Glaedr. This allowed Glaedr to see and know the events of the past days and weeks so that he could understand without having to rouse him. Eragon hoped that by instead feeding him the information, Glaedr might choose to rouse himself earlier than if they attempted simply to rouse him. As Arya and Saphira realized what Eragon was doing, they adjusted their methods, sending their own memories; the pain of seeing the death of Oromis, the bitter coldness of feeling Glaedr die, the expectancy of hearing Islanzadí's proposal, Arya's fear of hearing Saphira's judgement and her choice of changing her previous assumptions, the joy of their joining and its accompanying ecstasy and finally, their overwhelming fear of what the future held not just for them, but also for a possible child their union could produce.

Slowly they felt acknowledgement, surprise, and overall, understanding from the great dragon. Around him, Eragon could feel the earth tremble as Glaedr's mind finally roused from the depths of madness and grief. An air of grief tempered by acceptance now surrounded the mind of the golden dragon. A new emotion was now apparent to Glaedr, hope.

A deep gravelly voice now rumbled through their minds, _Shur'tugal, you have need of my advice do you not?_

Eragon smiled, Glaedr had returned to them.

* * *

A/N: I am having a bit of a moral dilemma. Is it or is it not ethical for Eragon and Arya in a time of war that may or may not defeat King Galbatorix? This is something that I need to know before I continue this story. I appreciate both your opinion and continued support. I have posted a poll on my profile, so please take a bit of time to answer it if you can.


End file.
